


Color Me Over

by charleybradburies



Series: cardwars downtime battle: color me excited [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red - Taylor Swift (Song), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Archery, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Embedded Images, F/M, Female-Centric, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Female Character, Song Lyrics, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to be a woman you love."</p><p>cardwars downtime battle: color me excited</p><p>taylor swift - "red"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Over

[ ](http://imgur.com/vhoOWWx)


End file.
